Filter elements of the above-mentioned type are also referred to as folded filters or regenerable filters and are known, for example, from EP 1 655 064 B1 or EP 2 384 804 B1. Such filter elements are used, in particular, in the area of agricultural enterprises, especially in the field of livestock husbandry, for cleaning the exhaust air from the operating facilities, such as stables. The exhaust air from the operating facilities of agricultural enterprises is regularly significantly dust-laden and, in addition, often contains animal excrements. This is why especially washable filter elements, which can be cleaned, are preferred. However, there is a demand for further improved filter elements, which are, in particular, robust and reliable, even under particularly demanding operating conditions, and which, furthermore, are cost-efficient with regard to their production, transport, assembly, and repair.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a filter element which satisfies one or several of the above-mentioned demands.